Alagaesia High
by Living Pretty
Summary: Never read a modern Eragon? Me neither! So, here it goes, read and enjoy, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I'd never read a modern Eragon fan fic, so here it goes, I'll give it a shot. This is about my third fanfiction, so please review. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME, JUST REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

  
**

I woke to a hard smack in the face, delivered by my cousin Roran with a pillow. "Wake up lazy bones, your going to be late for school, and I'm not driving you today."

"Why not? We go to the same school!"

"Same school but you take too long, remember last time, Eragon?"

"No." I groaned, rolling over and burying my face back under my pillow. "No I don't remember."

"Yes you do, now get up!"

I did as I was told with a far amount of grumbling and muttering under my breath. "Have you seen Murtagh anywhere?"

"No, why would I? He's your friend."

"Well, he does live across the street."

"Shut up and get dressed."

"Okay, okay fine! I'm going!" I stood, and pulled out a plain blue tee shirt and jeans, quickly pulling them on and grabbing my backpack and jamming my shoes onto my feet nearly tripping over the untied laces. "Roran! Wait up!" I zipped out of the door, slamming into my uncle, Garrow, on the way to the garage, "Sorry Garrow!"

"Be more careful Eragon! Your going to seriously hurt yourself one of these days."

"That will more than likely be today, bye!" I ran out of the door, diving into the car just as Roran slammed his door. "That was a close shave kiddo, watch it." said Roran, gruffly, but he was smirking. "So." I said feeling my own lips curl into a smirk. "You asking Katrina to prom?" I laughed as color rose in my cousins cheeks. "Are you asking Arya?" he challenged. Now it was my turn to flush. "I'm not a junior."

"The way Arya acts, I'd say she's forty, you could ask her."

"So she's mature. So what? Oh look, school!" I dived out of the car, stumbling a bit on the curb. "Vary smooth."

"Uh?" I looked around. My best friend, Murtagh, stood leaning against the flag pole with a smirk on his face. I'd heard a lot of girls say he was hot, not that I would know. His dark hair was shaggy, and hung just above the nape of his neck, and was always in his eyes, I was shocked he didn't go around crashing into walls all day. He seemed to like black, that's all the colors he wore, he could be a bit depressive sometimes, and down right pesemistic, but, he was my friend none the less he was great when he was in a good mood.. "Oh shut up." I snapped. "Come one, we're going to be late for history, Brom will chew your butt if your late again."

"Oh, shoot. Hey, where is Saphira?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning."

"Hmm, I wonder. Hey, don't look now, but it's Nasuada." a pretty and popular girl with flawless ebony skin and thick, black curls walked past, with her friend Farica and her 'bodyguard' Jormender, Nasuada's father was a powerful government guy, so Jormender was always fallowed her around, to protect her. Tagging along at the back of the crowd was the schools rich nerd, Orrin, he wasn't a bad dude but he was just plain weird. He did have some cool ideas with chemistry though. "Hi Eragon." said Nasuada cheerfully. "Hey Nasuada."

"Hi Murtagh." she smiled brightly and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Uh, hi, you look, uh nice today." stammered Murtagh. She smiled and blushed, she did look pretty in her white and yellow sun dress, but my eyes were scanning the large crowd of high school students jostling us. "Ah! There you are Saphira!" I ran over to a tall girl with long blonde hair streaked with blue. She was my best friend, we'd only known each since the begging of the school year, but we were inseparable "Hey Eragon." Her wide, jewel bright eyes were cool and calculating but kind as well. She was one of the smartest girls in our school, not to mention one of the most athletic. "Murtagh flirting with Nasuada again?"

"You could say that."

"Come on, we'd better get to class, Brom will chew you out if-"

"Why does everyone say Brom will chew me out if I'm late again!"

"Because it's true! Come on, hurry up." Another quality of Saphira, she was impatient. "Okay, I think I've got my stuff in my backpack, I should check."

"Good idea." said Saphira with an eye roll. "Though how you find anything in that bag of yours is a mystery to me, or your locker, come to think of it."

"I can find stuff!" I said indignantly. I opened the metal closet only to be deluged with a load of papers. "Most of the time."

"Today. Lunch. Clean it out."

"Okay, that might be a good idea."

I slid into my seat in world history just as the bell rang. I was panting from running up the stairs, Saphira had abandoned me with a look of disgust after a few minutes of sorting threw papers. Maybe I should clean my locker out. "Well, nice to see you this morning Eragon." Brom was one of my favorite teachers, maybe my only one, no, Ormis, the advisor who held study hall and helped with every subject was pretty cool too. "Huh? Oh, hi." Saphira rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, stretching out her long legs, folding them at the ankles and folding her arms across her chest. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." she said with another eye roll. Two kids who were on the track team, Nari and Lifam, laughed and I shot them both glares. They sobered up but still had smiles. "Today, we will be learning about the history of." but I quit paying attention after that, and started drawing absentmindedly on my binder. "You know, I'm not helping you on tonights homework."

"Uh?" The bell must have rung because Saphira had gathered her books in her arms and was waiting for me at the door. "I think I can handle that, you'd be surprised how well I can listen yet not listen at the same time."

Saphira scoffed, clearly unimpressed. "Whatever. Have fun in Algebra." I pulled a face and walked into my classroom. It was empty, except one person, and that was definitely not one I wanted to see. Arya sat alone at her table, wavy black hair swept off her shoulders and held back with a black headband. She was head of the track team and archery club in our school. Her dark skinny jeans and fitted black tee shirt seemed to scream speed, she seemed so streamline. Her tee shirt had our schools name across the back, with an arrow threw the two o's on school, under that read 'Archery Team captain.'

"Hey Arya." _Dang, you sound stupid!_ I thought, sitting down in my seat by the window. "Hello." she was poring over the book in front of her, not even looking up. Her large green eyes flickering across the page. "What book are you reading?" She lifted the front cover. "Oh, War and Peace. Sounds fascinating." I tried to keep the slightly sarcastic note out of my voice, but I think she caught it. "It is, so would you allow me to continue reading."

"Yeah, sure, of course." I quickly looked out the window, feeling the heat creep up my cheeks. _Man, you really screwed that one up, didn't you. _

_

* * *

_

**So, not to bad? Bad. Horrendous? Please tell me. So you see those little words underlined that say REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. You should do me a favor and click on them.**_  
_


	2. More humiliation for yours truly

**An/ So guys! Here we go, another chapter. WOOT! So, in case you guys forgot, Nari and Lifan, (I know I spelled in wrong last chapter but what ever.) Are the two elves who escorted Eragon to Elesmera in eldest. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyway, so...twenty nine hits in one day! But no reviews! I mean, seriously guys, come on. Two words would work for me. Really

* * *

**  
I stayed quite the rest of the hour in Algebra. Trying to wow Arya with my wit was obviously not going to work. I dragged threw the next few classes, but I was dying to talk to Saphira, I mean, she was a girl! She would get these things, hopefully.

"So your saying, that Arya isn't worth your time anymore, that she's oblivious to your flirting skills, or lack there of in my opinion." Saphira and I were sitting outside in the courtyard. Alegesgia High had a courtyard in the middle of it, with lockers surrounding it, and an overhang to protect the lockers from wind and stuff like that. "I wasn't flirting! And I didn't say anything like that!"

"You implied it."

"No I didn't!" I glared at the turkey sandwich sitting on the picnic table in front of me. As if it were all it's fault that I had no idea how to talk to girls. "Are you planning on asking her to the dance this weekend?"

"No! I totally screwed up just trying to say hi to her! You think I can ask her to a dance!" Saphira shrugged and bit into a piece of beef jerky. "Maybe, if you could get your foot out of your mouth."

"Shut up." I placed my chin in my hand, glaring at the statute of a dragon in the middle of the fountain that stood in the center of the courtyard. Suddenly, I sat up, squinting over at the fountain. Murtagh stood in front of Nasuada, who was smiling and giggling while Murtagh wore a crooked grin. "Hey hey hey, look at that." I said with a smirk. "What is it?" Saphira looked over to the fountain and grinned. "I think he might just be asking her to the dance."

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Well, his loss. I'm not going to the stupid dance anyway."

"Just because your to much of a pansy to ask Arya to it."

"Shut up!" I balled the left overs of my lunch into the brown paper bag and threw it in the trash with a little bit of unnecessary force. "Who are you hoping is going to ask you Saphira?" She blushed and looked away primly. _Ha! _I thought, grinning wickedly. _My turn to be on offense! _"No, I really don't care who asks me, or if anyone asks me at all."

"Oh really, why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Hey, you promised me you'd clean out your locker, have you?"

"Stop trying to change the subject." but Saphira was rushing off to the sophmore hallway. When I caught up with her, she had already had my locker open and was sorting threw the mass of papers. "Seriously Eragon, this is from, like, the first week of school!"

"So?"

"It's the third term!"

"Oh, so I proably don't need it, huh."

"Thank you captian obvious." She continued to clean it out, fishing out things I never thought I'd see again. "Ah! There's my iPod charger! I've been looking for that!"

"Why is it in your locker?"

"I needed to charge it and Roran threatened to make me ride the bus if I made him late again."

"Where did you plug it in?"

"In the hall. Theres a random outlet, look."

"Whatever, let's just get your stuff sorted out."

I barely recognized the neat and orderly locker after she was done, she'd somehow manged to find all my binders I'd thought I'd lost and labled them with each of my classes, putting all the papers in the correct folders, and tossing old ones. "You know it's proably going to look just like it did before in about three weeks, right?"

"Then I will slam you into it and never let you out."

"Harsh, and I thought you were my friend."

"I prefer to think of it as mutual annoyance."

"That works too.

* * *

Roran was kind enough to inform me that I had to ride the bus home because he had practice after school. "Practice! For what!"  
"Stuff." He slammed his locker shut and swung his backpack over his shoulder, narowly missing my head. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just go catch the bus."

"No! I want to know what your doing!" But he wasn't listening, he had his eyes trained on something over my shoulder. I turned and saw Katrina, leaning against her locker and talking to one of her friends. She laughed and shook her head, her copper colored hair escaping the loose knot she'd tied it in and flying around her face. "Oh, I see, would this stuff happen to involve a red head, with green eyes, whose currently laughing and, I'm not going to lie, looking pretty hot at the moment." I had to duck his swinging fist. "Beat it pest! Your getting yourself into a dangerous situation."

"Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" but the next thing I know, I had been practicly thrown out of the senior hallway. Landing in a heap of backpack, jacket and Eragon on the grass where people were waiting for the buses. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you do this time?" I tilted my head back, sticking my chin in the air and my blond hair getting grass stuck in it and looked up at Saphira, standing above me with an amused look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, you know, the usual, ticked off someone who is alot bigger than me. It's an unfortunete talent of mine."

"I've noticed. Now get up. Come on." she hauled me to my feet. My back was covered in grass, and my half finished book report had the slightest hint of a muddy footprint, but, for being thrown about fifty feet. I was doing pretty good. "Who did you get mad."

"Roran."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you want to catch the bus, you'd better run."

"Uh? Oh crap!" I booked it, just maniging to slid into the doors as they folded shut. "Be faster next time young man." grouched the ornery old man who drove the bus. "Okay." I walked up the asile, muttering to myself. "Hopefully there isn't a next time." All the seats were full, even... "Murtagh!" My usual spot when I rode the bus was filled by "Nasuada!"

"Sorry Eragon." Said Nasuada, apolegitacly. "I didn't know you rode the bus."

"Usually I don't." I looked around, the only spot I could sit was where a certin dark haired archer sat, reading. _oh great. _"Hey, Arya. Can I sit with you?" Arya looked up. _Man is she pretty. _Her green eyes serched my face, as if to make sure she wasn't making fun of her. "Yeah, sure." She moved her khaki green backpack from it's spot in the seat and I sat carefully. I dindn't know what to say, but apperently, I didn't have to, because she went right back to reading.

Arya was an odd case. She was really pretty, smart, head of the archery club and track team. Yet she didn't have any friends. I'd seen her and Saphira talk quite often, but no one else. People would try to talk to her and they'd get one or two word responses. She almost always had her nose burried in a book, was smarter than most of the teachers and could leave anyone, even the whole football and basketball team in the dust. Her hand eye coradanation was spot on. I'd seen her shoot eight four point shots in a row like it was nothing, but she never talked to anyone. "Eragon. Isn't this your spot?" I started, the bus was infront of my house, Murtagh was smirking at me as he helped Nasuada with her things and got off. "Oh, yeah, right, thanks for letting me sitt with you Arya. Bye." I cringed as I got off the bus, almost running into my house. Once again, I had failed utterly to not look like a total idiot in front of Arya. "Hey Garrow, do you think theres ever a chance we might move to like, I don't know, Austraila or something?"

"No, why do you ask."

"Never mind."

* * *

**So what do you think? I liked it, it was fun to write. So please, Please PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^**


	3. One guy you can't afford to tick off

**AN/ Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You people are my saviors! But enough of my chatting. Onto Chapter three!

* * *

**

Surprisingly enough, I managed to wake up in time to actually look at what I was putting on, and told Roran that I was going to ride the bus today. "Why?" He asked, getting in his car. "I want to talk to Murtagh."

"I highly doubt that, you put on cologne for Murtagh? No, I don't think so." I flushed and promptly turned my back on him, while he drove away, undoubtedly laughing his head off at his own joke, jerk. I got bored of waiting for the bus, so I found a half deflated soccer ball, and amused my self by kicking it into my neighbors garbage cans, until one tipped over, spilling it's contents everywhere. I hastily kicked the ball into the trash and set it back up, tossing in a bag of trash, then running back to the bus stop.

"Hey Eragon. How come you didn't get a ride from Roran?" I boarded the bus, at last, and had just sat down next to Murtagh. "Uh, I wanted to get to school a little early today." Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "You look nice today, like you actually tried. Is today picture day and I forgot again?"

"Uh, no. No, it is not picture day." I glanced back at Arya, sitting in the last seat, did she look prettier today, or was it just me? She wasn't dressed any different, jeans, tee shirt, the basics. Maybe it was her hair was down and around her shoulders, or maybe-

"Ah, I see why you wanted to ride the bus today."

"Huh? What?" I tore my eyes away from Arya who was looking in her backpack for something, and looked back at Murtagh, annoyed by his smirk. "Shut up." I said, standing up and swinging my bag onto my shoulder. Unfortunetly, I knocked Arya's book out of her hand. "Oh gosh! Sorry!" We both bent down to pick it up and knocked heads. "Ow! Oh, sorry! Sorry!" I handed her book and hightailed it out of there. Saphira was waiting for me on a bench. "You know, Australia is looking really good right now."

* * *

"Man do you have it bad." teased Saphira. She leaned against her locker, which was right next to mine, and tossed her head, her blond hair smacking me in the face. "I know." I said miserably, I hit my head on my locker and stayed there for a while, staring at the floor between my sneakers. "Uh, Eragon? Hello? Anyone home?"

"No. I moved to Australia."

"Would you stop with the Australia thing! You big baby." I turned my head, which was still pressed against my locker and gave her my best glare. I stood up, shocked. "Hey. You look different today."

"What do you mean?"

"Is that? Are you? Is that make-up!"

"No!" she yelled, but she was blushing furiously. There was defiantly a slight, silver glimmer on her eyelids and her lips were too shiny. I snatched a tube of lip gloss out of her jacket pocket. "What is this Saphira?" I teased, dancing out of reach. "Give it back!"

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"I might ask the same thing if I didn't already know! I mean, what's with the cologne!" Now it was my turn to blush, but I shot back. "Well what's with the, this!" I gestured first to the lip gloss in my hands, then to her outfit. A ruffled white skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a white short sleeved under shirt, with a pale blue tank-top and light blue low top converse. "Nothing! It's just clothes!"

"Saphira, it's a skirt. I have never even seen you in a skirt. You told me you didn't even own one!"

"I didn't, until recently." I snorted and handed her back her little tube of girlishness and crossed my arms over my chest. "Who are you trying to impress Saphira?"

"No one!"

"Liar."

"Eragon!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"No!" She turned on her heel and walked away. "Fine don't tell me! Some friend you are!"

"I told you, it's just mutual annoyance."

* * *

That day in study hall, with Ormis, I simply sat and glowered at Saphira, who glared right back. We were sitting across from each other in the large hall, and haveing a who-can-glare-longest contest. She looked away angrily and I smirked. I didn't notice the balled up piece of paper until it hit me in the forehead. Now Saphira smiled smugly. I shot her one last glare and opened the paper.

_okay, I'll tell you, but you can't make fun of me, I'll come to your house today and tell you._ My grin widened and I nodded. She rolled her eyes, but I could see her smile. _I win.

* * *

_

"Hey, Eragon?" I turned, the students in the hall swerving to avoid me. I looked around to see who'd said my name, when a I saw Arya, walking over to me. My mouth went dry and about fifty different thoughts bounced around in my head. _Oh no! It's Arya! Calm down, calm down. Just wait to see what she has to say. _"Yeah?"

"Hey, are you and Saphira doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, it's just, Saphira told me that you two were bored this weekend, and she wanted to know if I would like to go with you guys to that amusement park that they just built, you know, the one down by your house."

"Uh, sure, I mean, yeah, I'd uh, love to, if want to, yeah." My grin was so big I felt like my cheeks were splitting in half. She smiled too, "Cool. I'll talk to Saphira, see if she still wants to come."

"Yeah, okay, uh, cool." I waved as she walked away. "Wow, wow. Oh... wow." I was still smiling as I turned and crashed right into someone. "Oh, sorry about that." I said, smiling apologetically, I looked up and saw just about the last person I wanted to. "Oh, sorry Galbatorix."

"No problem."

I'd only ever heard of this guy. He was a senior, supposedly really smart, and really influential, his dad's company hand his finger in everything, so all the teachers sucked up to him, everyone was scared of him, because he was rumored to be the head of a really bad news gang called the forswarn. Nobody had any solid proof that he had anything to do with it. He had a good sense of when to disappear and let others take the fall for his crimes. Needless to say I was not to pleased to have him frowning at me, his eyes narrowed. "Sorry about crashing into you, I uh, gonna be late for class, bye!" I gathered my papers and ran for it, trying not to look back. If there was one guy who was bigger than me that I couldn't afford to make him angry, it was Galbatorix.

* * *

**An/ So, what do you guys think? I liked it, but, I did write it, so... Anywho, what do you think about Galbatorix? Huh? Huh? Good touch, bad touch? Too much? Not enough? Tell me what you think!  
**


	4. Girls, I'll never understand them

**An: Special thanks to all you people who reviewed. Your all my heros for the moment! And real sorry about the long break folks, life has a way of getting IN the way. Ps, sorry about spelling mistakes. The spellcheck wasn't working on my computer. :(**

* * *

I was still shaky as I got in the car for Roran to drive us home. "What's the matter 'cuz?" He asked, putting his hand on my seat and turning around to back out. "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "Really, why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Just shut up and drive." I snapped, glaring out the window. "Somethings up, what is it?" He wasn't going to let this drop, darn him and his, his, over protectiveness! "Nothin! Could you just leave it alone, Roran!"

"Well okay! Fine, I won't be a good cousin."

"Good." I got out of the car, waved weakly at Murtagh who was shooting hoops in his driveway, then slouched into the house, walking into my room and flopping backwards onto my bed, dropping my backpack with a thud on the floor. "Life sucks."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I'd been smaked in the face with a pillow, hard. "Why is that everyones favorite form of waking me up!" I grouched sitting up. Saphira stood in front of me, smirking widely. "I don't know, because it's fun. So, did Arya talk to you today?" I grimaced, thinking of Galbatorix and that glare. "Unfortunately" Her smirk faded as she sat down next to me, pushing the pillow onto the floor. "Why what happened?" She asked, looking worried. I clasped my hands in front of me and leaned my forearms on my thighs, shaking my head. "It's, nothing. I just, kind of ran into Galbatorix." I muttered, staring hard at the light switch to avoid her death glare. "You what!"

"It wasn't my fault!" I said indigently. "What did he do! What did he do! Are you okay! He didn't mug you did he! Oh gosh! He mugged you didn't he!" She jumped up pacing back and forth, nearly hyper ventelating. "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh!" Her eyes were wide and she looked really paniced. "That spoiled rich jerk! How dare he mug you!"

"Saphira! He didn't mug me!" She stopped her incesent pacing, and stared at me. "Then what did he do?"

"I crashed into him after talking to Ary and he just glared, I apoligized, and he said it was fine and it was an accident, no bigge okay!"

"Yes it is! Watch, he's going to key Roran's car or set your locker on fire or set YOU on fire or-"

"Saphira! Let me spell this out to you. I. AM. FINE. Understand now?" I got up, running a hand threw my hair, "Come on, let's go grab something to eat I'm starving." She fallowed rolling her eyes. "Of course, 'I ran into the most dangerous kid in this whole freaking country but I'm Eragon, so obviosuly I don't care, hey Saphira want a drumstick?'" After she finished imatating me, (Badly) I gave her a good long glare at her. (I definetly didn't sound like that!) "I didn't say anything like that!" (No way was my voice that high pitched!) "Your thinking it!" (It didn't... Did it?) "Am not!"

"So, are you coming with me and Arya to the park?"

"Of course! But you told me. Wait, what about the dance?" She looked away, "Nothing, it's not like I really wanted to go."

"But, did someone ask you?" She looked back at me, was it just me or did she look a little disapointed. "Yeah, but it's nothing, I'd rather go with you."

"Saphira! No! You go to the dance! You can't stand up your date! No boy could stand it, they'd jump of a building after you promised them you'd dance with them till thier feet bleed then not show up! Their proably already dreaming about it. 'Oh Saphira! She's so beautiful I can't believe she asked a sucker like me! I'm the luckiest guy alive!'" I ducked as she went to smack me. She was blushing but looked pleased. "Fine, I'll go to the dance, you go with Arya to the park."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Saterday was usually reserved for sleeping in, playing video games, sleeping, hanging out with Murtagh or Saphira, and sleeping, but not this Satuirday, this was my big break. I went around and scrounged all the money I had hidden away from Roran, not that he would steal from me, but you never know. There old converse shoe box under my bed that had a good deal of cash, a mason jar full of spare change stashed up in the attic above our garage, (and I dug out all the spare change from the couch.) All in all, I had a really good all, around a hundred and fifty bucks. I took a quick shower. (I should really vacium under my bed more often, you wouldn't belive the kind of dust bunny farm I've got going on under there.) and got dressed. It took longer than usual, I wanted to look nice, but not like I spent an hour picking out stuff. I settled on a plain white tee shirt, a short sleeved, pale blue button up shirt, (but not buttoned up, I didn't want to look like Orin, sorry buddy but, Your a bit of a nerd.) plain jeans, that were a little worn, and navy blue converse. I did a final check with Saphira, (She dropped by to make sure I didn't look like an idiot. Vary thoughtful Saphira, jeez.) "You look great, but couldn't you at least try to get your hair to lie flat? At least a little?"

"Yes I tried! I just failed. Epicly."

"Okay, whatever, hurry up and go get Arya. You know where she lives right?"

"Yeah, she gave me her adress when I talked to her last night."

"Good. Now go! Hurry up!"

"Okay okay I'm going! Jeez!" She smiled widely as I rode my bike down the road. "Good luck! Try not to say anything that would make you look like even more of an idiot!"

"Thanks for the pep talk!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh." My bike fell over as I let go of the handle bars in shock. This could not be the right place, this house was HUGE! A long, winding gravel walk way flanked with willow trees lead up to an enourmus set of doors made of pale wood. The house looked old, and vary lavish, almost like a fairy tale palace, I half expected to see a unicorn galloping around on the lawn. "Eragon?" I jumped and looked around. "Eragon! Back here." Arya came walking from some place in the back yard, holding her bow and an arrow knotched, but not drawn tight. "Oh, hi. You ready to go?" I tried not to seem star struck, I don't know how convincing I was. "Just a sec, I'll grab my stuff, come on." She slipped the arrow back into a quiver that was slung over her shoulder. "Where's Saphira?" She pushed open the huge wooden door like it was nothing. "She's going to the dance tonight." I told her, walking in behind her. For such a heavy looking door it sure swung shut fast. It sent me sprawling. I scrambled up quickly, hopefully not as red as I felt. "Sorry." Said Arya with a slight laught. "I really am, I forgot to warn you."

"That's okay, I'm fine."

"Do you know who she's going with?"

"No, she woudn't tell me. I was hoping you would know."

"No, she didn't tell me, but we should get going if we want to get there before the crowds, come on my stuff is just in here." I was to busy gawking to really understand. She wasn't dressed in her normal skinny jeans and tee shirt, but jean shorts, a pretty green sleeveless top and brown sneakers. Her black hair was down and had a braid just above her bangs from her part all the way down to the end of her hair. She lead me into a parlor of sorts, were she picked up a small, leather back pack and slung it over her shoulders. She gave me a smile that made my knees weak and said. "You ready?" She had no idea.


End file.
